


Uncommon Falsehoods

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kind Deceit, Logan-centric, Multi, Nice Deceit, Takes place after Crofters video, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Something that no one saw coming, Logan and Deceit bond over being the “least popular characters” and at the new development the other sides feel jealous. They had never thought that Logan wouldn’t always be there with them and for them, now though, they have to deal with the fact that not all falsehoods are uncommon.





	1. Chapter 1

Staring at Roman, Logan couldn’t help the unpleasant and sour feeling curdling in his stomach like sour milk that wanted to expel itself. They had long since sunk out of Thomas’ sight, and now...now he watched as Patton gushed and worried over Roman, he watched as Virgil slunk closer to the creative side placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Eventually, Logan’s gaze drifted down to the glass container in his hand, his own cartoonized face stared back at him, forever stuck in a smile. Glancing back up as he spotted Patton throwing his arms around Roman in a tight crushing hug, that sour feeling bubbled up once again.

 **Envy**.

He believed the word for the entirely unpleasant and sour sensation that rolled around inside of him was called. Collecting traction like a snowball rolling down a snowy hill after a blizzard. Logan believed that it was usually defined as painful or resentful awareness of an advantage enjoyed by another joined with a desire to possess the same advantage.

If he wasn’t too far off, Roman had experienced the emotion more than once, when Patton had given Virgil more cookies than him. Which had led to its own little scuffle.

Yes, envy was an accurate way to describe the way that he was...feeling, right now. Just the acknowledgment of the fact that it was even there, to begin with, made his insides feel like they were a big plate of spaghetti and someone was winding them up with a big fork.  Although, at the same time...he couldn’t help but to mentally note the traces of something else as well, something that he had on more than one occasion pushed to the back of his mind whenever it popped up in its unpleasant way.

Seeing Roman with the other two, it came back rearing its ugly head the longer that he stared at the three of them, and this time he allowed himself to mull over just what it may be.

It was unpleasant that was for sure, and it made his heart and stomach feel like he had tied a stone to them and thrown it into a river. After experiencing the sensation, it was worth noting that his shoulders slumped down more than usual along with the drooping of his head, his hair hung in front of his glasses as well, and in this case, he didn’t seem too motivated to move it out of the way. It even seemed a lot harder than it should have been to put on his normal blank smile, although, the muscles that it took to smile were far less in compared to a frown. So normal muscle movement was impeded, and his internal organs felt some reaction to the emotion he was feeling.  

Worst of all, the jar of Crofters in his hand didn’t even bring the spark of happiness that it had before, the light airy feeling of seeing himself on the bottle was all but swept away in the torrent of this newer and more troubling emotion that he couldn’t yet put a finger on.

Unbeknownst to him, Logan’s brows furrowed in the usual way that they did when he was trying to find a puzzle piece that wasn’t obvious to him just yet. His lips formed into the usual unpleasant and nearly upsetting pout, not that the others seemed to notice as both Virgil and Patton were busy comforting Roman after the spiel that he had revealed midway through talking with Thomas.

But that was fine, it was just fine. He could deal with this himself, he didn’t need their help when it came to figuring out his emotions, he could do it. He could.

Logan’s grip on the jar tightened just a little, but giving a firm shake of his head to no one but himself and moving his hair out of the way of his glasses. Logan sank down, rising back up in his room, surrounded by the comforting feeling of focus and the facts that made up his existence. Clicking on the desk lamp a glare was cast over the framed picture of the four of them, as usual, Virgil had looked a little uncomfortable being in the picture but he still managed a smile, just like Roman and Patton as they grinned widely. The only one who hadn’t been grinning was him, as he just blankly stared with a single eyebrow raised. The picture was pretty much them in a nutshell, with Logan as the odd one out. Perhaps that explained it all.

A sigh that he hadn’t been aware that he was keeping in slipped out of him, and with a soft thud he firmly set the jar of jam down on his desk before sitting down in his wheely chair with a heavy huff.

It was time for research.

Back in the kitchen, however, Logan’s absence did not go unseen despite what the logical side may have thought when he left. A curious head tilted to the side, as the swell of emotions shifted over Logan’s face, up until the point where it all seemed to be too much for the glasses-wearing side, the onlooker glanced over to the other three and seeing as they collectively saw absolutely nothing he then glanced back over to where Logan stood. Or at least where he had been standing.

“Not curious at all…” The onlooker hummed his mismatched eyes staring for a moment longer, before he turned his back to the lot of them treading back into the kitchen. Whatever it was that was bothering Logan, it definitely wasn’t any of his business, and he definitely wasn’t going to intrude. It certainly wouldn’t help Logan, and he honestly didn’t care all that much. Logan could do perfectly fine on his own, and yet…

Logan’s head snapped up in a quick rush the moment he heard the sound of the spoon clanged against the glass of the jam jar. Before him, piles upon piles of note cards were in front of him along with several papers that were filled with his observations, in just the minutes that he had been out of sight he had completely uprooted every single note card that he had ever made on the particular emotions that he had felt. Yet, none of them, none at all, led him to be any closer to what he felt when he had stared at Roman and the others in the living room.

But that all seemed so unimportant as the snake face grinned down at him, clanging the spoon against the jar once again.

“Spoon for your thoughts?” The words troubled Logan for a second, and the action of the spoon hitting the lid of the jar again seemed somewhat less menacing than it had before as the grin now that he really and honestly looked at it seemed to be somewhat sympathetic. Although, Deceit seemed to be trying his hardest to keep that flare of dramatics with him at all times.

“Why do you care? Why are you even here?” Logan couldn’t help but to snap at the dark side, and he felt almost more infuriated by the pout that made Deceit’s bottom lip jut out as the tips of his own ears heated up a little bit.

“Why not indeed!” Deceit cackled, and just the fun of it he tapped the spoon against the lid once more, soon enough Logan was going to snatch that from him. But before he could do such a thing, Deceit’s quick and nimble fingers plucked up one of the papers that Logan had been scrawling his notes onto.

The logical side attempted to snatch it back, only for the deceitful side to smoothly sidestep him, moving out of the way as if this were some game or a dance that Logan didn’t know the rules or the steps to just yet.

His handwriting was barely legible, something that constantly took the others forever to decipher, along with the constant scribblings he did on the margins as his afterthoughts. But Deceit’s mismatched eyes trailed over the words, as Logan felt his face unconsciously heating up more and more as his eyes trailed to the ground. Soon it would come, Deceit would mock him for emotion that Logic of all people could feel and he’d do something with his work, he’d rip it up, burn it, or worst of all, he’d take it and it to the others. Letting them see his most private thoughts and hypotheses, his clenched fists shook as he kept them resting calmly in his lap.

It would happen any second now.

Yet, the sound of the paper sliding on the smooth wooden top of his desk was all that he heard for a moment, Deceit deliberated for a moment his fingers curling and uncurling as his arm was stretched out just a little bit. He was just a little bit uncertain about Logan’s stance on touch, and after thinking and mulling it over for a few seconds he let his hand fall back down to his side.

“Logan…” Deceit finally began, watching as Logan’s eyes snapped up to meet his own. So he had his attention at least, that was good. At least he could be sure that Logan would hear what he had to say, before completely refuting it as a falsehood.

“You’re not sad…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Sad** .

Most usually defined as  affected by unhappiness or grief; sorrowful or mournful or being affected by sorrow in a variety of ways. 

He wasn’t sad though...was he? The mere idea of it befuddled Logan, envy he could feel, the happiness he too could evidently feel as well, disappointment was a sensation he was adequately familiar with as well. But sadness? He wasn’t sure why the idea of being able to express the sadness of all things seemed to alien to him, especially when he had come to grip with all of the other smaller emotions that constantly got in his way day after day. 

Was this it though? Was this the thing that he had been pushing and pushing back every time it had tried to make itself known? How could he be certain though? As Patton had said, Thomas dealt with a lot of emotions on a day to day basis, and thus all of them had a lot of emotions as well. Perhaps he needed to experiment more, or study up on the human emotional spectrum and…

“Logan.” 

Deceit’s firm and tense voice snapped him out of the spiral of his thoughts, looking at the snake-faced side he saw something on his face, an expression, or rather an emotion he wasn’t too familiar with. Before he knew it, Logan was shaking his head at Deceit, completely running over whatever the lying side had been about to say to him. 

“No.” He quickly said, not leaving any room for an argument, “I’m not sad, I can’t feel sadness. This is something else, you’re lying, but then again that in itself isn’t too much of a surprise. It is who you are, I am Logic.” Repeating the words inside of his head made him somehow feel better and worse all at the same time, was this how Patton felt? Was this how he felt when he was repressing everything and acting like everything was just fine and dandy? 

Honestly, it felt awful not that he was going to admit it, the words ‘I am not sad’ felt like a burning poison on his tongue, a poison that felt nearly impossible to swallow down all by himself. However, he could and he would do it, because he wasn’t sad, he couldn’t be sad. Not him.

Before him, Deceit set the spoon down with a surprising amount of force for someone who had once seemed to be pretty calm just a few seconds ago. A muscle in Deceit’s cheek jumped and throbbed, but Logan didn’t comment on it as the lying side’s burning eyes stared into his own like he was trying to scorch Logan alive. He almost seemed...angry? No, the word irritated seemed more in stride to how Deceit was looking at him, of course, he managed to make even Deceit irritated at him as well. 

“Lying suits you Logan, you don’t know that and I haven’t had enough.” The words may as well have been hissed from behind Deceit’s clenched teeth, and any previous reservations about touching Logan before went completely out of the window as Deceit reached forward before tightly grasping Logan’s shoulders. His fingers dug into the thin narrow shoulders that he could feel under Logan’s polo shirt, getting a good grip on him.

The other side stiffened up somewhat at the contact, but really, Deceit had gone too far to go back now as he gave Logan a firm shake that rocked his chair back and forth. Logan’s eyes had widened a little bit behind his glasses, letting him know that Deceit had his full attention. 

“Don’t listen to me Logan, you can’t feel sadness, and you are not apart of a human and thus you don’t share those feeling that Thomas has. If Roman, Virgil, or anybody else can feel them, then you most certainly can’t! I am Deceit, it isn’t just a job Logan. Don’t listen to me.” Another shake rocked the chair again, but this time Logan planted his feet on the ground stopping the tipping motion that Deceit was eliciting. 

The logical side swallowed thickly, as if trying to swallow down a big wad of food that had gotten stuck in his throat.

He didn’t want to believe it, wading through the emotions that he knew was bad enough, but sadness on top of it all? How was he supposed to deal with this, how was he supposed to open himself up and let the others see what was truly inside of him? Could he trust them to see the feelings for what they even were, or would they even care enough to look? 

_ Squadless geek! You’re alone!  _ Roman.

_ Get over it, you’re the least popular character…  _ Virgil.

_ Shut your ever-flapping gob-talker Logan.  _ And...Patton.

No, no they wouldn’t.

Warmth trailed down his cheeks, and with a look of abject horror on his face Deceit jerked back away from Logan. Recoiling like Logan was a bee that had stung him on the hand, more than that, Deceit had a look on his face. A look that for once Logan knew the meaning of, he saw it several times when Roman looked at Virgil, and a few times when he looked at Patton. 

It was guilt. 

“I..I’m n-” Logan’s fingers touched the wetness on his own cheeks, and before he knew it a watery chuckle left him, it sounded every bit as sad and broken as he felt on the inside. He never thought that he’d actually be able to cry, tears of all things had seemed so foreign to him, something that he had yet to experience. 

Thomas had cried who knows how many times in the years that he had grown up, and he had seen Patton and the others cry along with him. But they had never come to grace him, and Logan for the longest time had simply figured that tears were beyond him. A feeling, an action, and a response that he couldn’t comprehend, unlike the others. Yet another thing that just set him apart from the others, and something else that only solidified the feeling of sadness being a puzzle piece that he just didn’t have. 

Logan shook his head though, as Deceit wrung his hands worriedly around his wrists, like a guilty man rubbing at the place where handcuffs had previously been. 

“No..” Logan cleared his throat, attempting to talk as normal as someone who was in the process of crying could. “You didn’t do this, I just…came to a realization.” He attempted to explain as he drew the pad of his thumb under his eye, swiping away the trail of salty tears that had collected there. Before he knew it, there was a tissue in front of his face, and the yellow gloved hand that held it went back to Deceit who was stubbornly looking away.

“I can stay if you would like.” The words were crystal clear, and yet it took Logan a moment to decipher just what the deceitful side was saying to him, and after plucking the tissue from his hand the furrowed pinch between his brows relaxed and softened as it finally dawned on him. 

_ Oh… _

“You may stay, my research has been concluded anyway. If you would like to...you may help me put together a puzzle, there are a lot of pieces. Too many for one person to put together.” Seeing Deceit’s head shift over and his eyes staring into Logan with the kind of disbelief of someone who was waiting for the shoe to drop, he couldn’t help but to wonder if he had not only misjudged his own emotions, but those of Deceit as well. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Has anyone seen Logan?” Breaking away from Roman as he glanced around, Patton’s eyebrows furrowed as his deep brown eyes darted all around the living room. While he may admit that he had gotten a little caught up in hugging, as well as comforting Roman, he had wanted to congratulate Logan about everything that had happened. Along with to tease him a little about all of the puns he had made that evening. 

However, looking around he didn’t see one hint of Logan. Surely the logical side wouldn’t have left to his room already, after all, he was going to make thumbprint cookies that had the new jelly in them. Logan still would have wanted to try it right? 

“I’m sure that Specs went into the kitchen to devour the rest of the jelly. You know how much he loves it.” Roman cracked a smile at Patton, and just like that the tiny seeds of worry faded away at the handsome smile on the handsome side’s face. 

“You’re probably right.” He finally relented on the subject, and hooking his arm around Virgil who didn’t appear to be all that convinced he pressed a kiss to his temple. Watching as the tension drained out of the anxious side.

However, upon heading into the kitchen, expecting to see Logan guzzling down the jars of jelly, or in the very least snacking on it like a somewhat sensible person would. Patton felt those seeds of worry spring back up, and glancing over to Virgil, he saw that same worry reflected in the other’s eyes as they stood at the kitchen entrance. Roman, however, was the only one who didn’t appear to be all that worried, giving both Virgil and Patton a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. Looking over to the creative side, he smiled at them again.

“I’ll go and get Specs out of his room, he spends enough time in there as it is.” Roman assured them, squashing down his own uncertainty as he fixed a smile on his face. “Why don’t you two get started? We’ll be down in a minute.” And just like that, he was off, marching up the stairs with a plan and the mind to go through with it. 

Inside of Logan’s room, however, the logical side was bent over the table that he had summoned just so that both he and Deceit could put their puzzle together. His eyes squinted at all of the pieces.

“You have any border pieces?” He asked the lying side, his eyes drifting over to Deceit who during their time together in Logan’s room, had actually removed his cap and hat. His hat now holding a good number of the puzzle pieces inside of it.

Those pale and nimble fingers plucked through each of the painted cardboard pieces one by one, dropping the ones that didn’t meet Logan’s particular request until he found one, a tentative smile curled onto Deceit’s lips as he watched the logical side combing over the puzzle they had been working on together for some time. He had no idea what would come of the puzzle, or even what it would be in the end, but he was alright with that. Even if Logan seemed to have some trouble finding the particular pieces he needed, he was happy to be there and hand them over when they were needed. 

In all honesty, that he was surprised he even clung to given who he was, it was a surprising thing to be like this. To be here just relaxing and doing something as simple as a puzzle with one of the only people who had been able to see through any and all lies he was able to fabricate. Originally, he would have perhaps made some effort to cosplay as Logan next, but now...he wasn’t so sure about it. He’d had plans, those plans had not included Logan weeping in his room alone, and those plans had most certainly not included Deceit feeling...guilty for possibly causing those tears. 

_ I am supposed to be a villain...what on earth am I doing here putting together a puzzle of all things?  _ Was something that Deceit found himself thinking on more than one occasion, although each and every time that Logan turned to him with his hand unfolded looking to have another puzzle piece placed in the center of his palm. The more that the thought faded away and even more so that he couldn’t exactly find the answer. He could partake in a puzzle, one puzzle wasn’t going to ruin his reputation as the villain. Although, if Logan smiled at him like that again, with his soft brown eyes that were no longer full of tears, but instead a shy almost uncertain look on his face. Then he was going to have to start trying to get the logical side to come over to his side. Because Logan had no business looking that way, while also being with the light sides.

With the knock on the door Deceit knew, he just knew that it was only a matter of time before his time with Logan was cut short and burned to the ground.

The knock did very little, as before Logan could even tell Roman to not come barging in, the door swung open dramatically with Roman standing there with a grand look on his face as he swept his arms open. “Come, Logan! Pat and Virge want you to help make those cookies! They are downstairs waiting and I want to eat the dough and-” All it took was laying eyes on Deceit, for any and all upcoming words to die in the creative side’s throat, before his hand started to instinctively move towards his side.

Logan could already tell that this was going to be a mess. 

“Villain!” Roman practically snarled at Deceit, a good helping of venom coating his voice as his sword gleamed in the lighting of Logan’s room, his stance automatically shifted into that of someone who was about to throw down. “Logan move aside, I shall protect you from this snake-faced fiend!” 

Deceit though quickly slunk back at the sight of the sword, his eyes widening just enough for Logan to know that the prospect of violence, let alone from Roman, someone who knew how to use the sword effectively, had scared him. Deceit unfortunately for himself, didn’t get too far. As eventually the back of his legs bumped against Logan’s bed, and it was just like that, that he found himself trapped. The fear he felt struck him right in the stomach, as the sensation of fingers digging into his internal organ and twisting it around like it was fun puddy was not something that he was overly used to. His breath caught in his throat, and his body felt locked into one position. 

Virgil had always said fear was fight or flight, well Deceit was strongly placed in the or category as all he could even do in that moment was stare at Roman as he moved to take his first step forward. 

This was going to hurt, a lot.

Watching it all go down, Logan had no idea on what had possessed him to do it, or even what he would have done differently had he thought about it a few moments longer. But seeing the pure unadulterated awe on Deceit’s face, something that was not even tempered down by the other’s constant need to hide things, and seeing the frustration on Roman’s face. Made his decision to step out in front of Roman all the more correct in Logan’s eyes.  As he firmly stood there in front of Roman eying the other and his blade down, with a sort of cool and calm fury that didn’t really show what he was thinking.

“What do you think that you’re doing Logan?! Did you forget what he did?! What he almost made Thomas do?!” Roman instantly snapped the moment that Logan had firmly placed himself in the prince’s path. Roman didn’t dare to take another step forward, and he didn’t dare to lift his sword against Logan. He couldn’t. Instead, Roman let the sharp tip of it point to the floor instead of at Logan’s chest like it had done before.

“I have not forgotten Roman.” Logan’s frigidly composed voice somehow made the confusion and anger bubbling under Roman’s skin burn all the more, “But he is in my room as my guest and you have no right to chase him away from here. He has done no harm to me. So if you do not like it…” 

Logan paused, before his feet moved forward, behind him he heard Deceit making a startled and mortified sound, as the lying side wanted to drag Logan back away from the one who was holding a dangerous weapon. Although before Deceit could act on that urge, Logan was already out of his arm's reach now standing just a hair’s breath away from Logan before he leaned in close. His lips brushed the curve of the creative side’s ear, and he lingered there for a moment letting Roman grasp the full seriousness of the situation before he harshly whispered. 

“Then you can leave.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“Fine!” Roman bitterly snapped and the sword was gone within a second, the clawing sensation at his chest something that he doesn’t know how to react to, or even what it is for that matter. However, like all things he doesn’t understand, Roman acts on it, and the act itself is as bad as the words that soon fall from his lips. “Stay with that snake! You two deserve each other, the heartless fool and a liar.” 

He sneers the words baring his teeth as he does, but not before giving Logan a rough shove back as the harsh words were heard by all three of them. Even so, he knew that the words were awful and yet somehow the clawing felt even worse in his chest after saying them, but he paid it no mind before he turned away marching angrily from the room.

He doesn’t see the widening of Logan’s eyes, he doesn’t see the logical side flinching as if he had just been slapped on the face with all the force that Roman had been able to muster up, and he certainly didn’t see the tears welling in the other side’s eyes. 

Or how Deceit, finally able to force his legs to move for once, stepped forward his hand brushing over Logan’s shoulder in a comforting gesture that neither of them had expected. No, he was so caught up in his anger, and the feeling that ripped and tore at his chest like a ravenous wild animal, that he slammed the door shut so hard that the pictures on the wall rattled and fell to the ground.

One picture in particular cracks as it lands on the floor, and turning to look at it Roman can’t help but to feel choked up as he looks at it now. It was all of them together, as most of their family pictures looked like such a thing. Only now the cracks that his anger had caused, swept over the picture, a long series of thin cracks that ruined the frame as well as the glass that held the picture in place was scored right over Logan’s face.

The feeling was back again, only this time instead of lingering on it and just making himself feel all the worse for it Roman stomps down the stairs. 

Already Virgil’s head was worriedly poking out of the kitchen, a frown pulled at his lips, and before he was even down the rest of the stairs he knew exactly what Virgil was going to ask. In fact, he wanted Virgil to ask, because he wanted to tell them, he wanted to rant and rave about it until his voice was raw and even the tiniest whisper hurt his throat. He wanted to break something, to tear it apart so that there wasn’t even the tiniest chance that it could be put back together in one piece. Roman, with all of his extensive history, had no idea what this one feeling was.

_ Is this what Logan feels like? When we expect him to know and understand emotions he doesn’t get?  _

Luckily, or perhaps even unluckily Roman was saved from answering that question that would have bothered him all day, “Where’s Logan? Isn’t he coming down?” By the fact that it was Patton and not Virgil who proposed the question instead, and just like that Roman’s thoughts went straight back to Deceit and once again,  the feeling tore at his insides as vicious as ever. 

Despite himself and everything that he felt Roman felt his fingers clenching the fabric of his sash, messing with the loose strands enough to unravel a couple of stitches. Virgil’s eyes ever observant locked onto the motions on his fingers, and that frown only made the lines on his dark night’s face deepen even more so than usual. 

“Roman?” This time it was Virgil’s voice who cut through the ever-present thoughts that had been clouding his head ever since he had left Logan’s room. 

“Logan…” Roman finally gritted out, each word practically dripping with the kind of malic that was directed towards someone that normally he would hate without question. Only...he didn’t hate Logan, quite the opposite in fact, but he would not allow this to stand. “Is too busy with our resident snake to come down and enjoy the festivities.” 

The reaction from the others was almost immediate, as Virgil’s eyes dangerously narrowed his fingers balling up into fists so tightly that his knuckles became white, while Patton just seemed to be in total shock, as he lifted his hand to cover his mouth. At least they had the sense to see that Deceit was too dangerous to be allowed anywhere near Logan, that if he tried to corrupt the logical side, it could put Thomas even further away from himself.

Perhaps that was it, maybe Deceit was probably just clouding Logan’s judgment! After all, he wouldn’t normally hang out with someone like Deceit, not when Logan had them to hang out with.

Back in Logan’s bedroom, however, the logical side finally allowed the tears to rush down his face. It felt almost pathetic really, crying twice in one day, and yet once the tears started he found that he couldn’t stop them no matter how much he tried to hold them in. 

His shoulders shook and quivered as he clasped his hand over his mouth, his short nails digging into his skin as he bowed his head at the closed door. Logan heard the footsteps behind him as Deceit finally took his first steps towards the crying side, and somehow that made it all the worse for him, especially considering how he leaned into the hand that came to rest on his shoulder. For his credit, Deceit didn’t laugh and he didn’t gloat about the supposed rift he had created between Logan and Roman, and likely the other sides as well. He didn’t do any of that, instead, Deceit continued to remain silent, until…

“I am not sorry...I’m really really not sorry Logan.” Deceit really didn’t know what to do as he watched Logan break down for the second time today, he didn’t understand why he didn’t just leave, claim that this was all a part of the plan. It would have been a believable lie, Logan would have believed it without a hint of hesitation in his current state, and yet...he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

_ Why?  _

The damning thought was something that infuriated him to the fullest extent, and yet...seeing Logan leaning into his touch, the way that he had never in his entire existence seen before, he knew why. He knew, and now there was no reason to lie to himself of all people. 

However, knowing the reason didn’t do him much good now as he heard the footsteps coming up the stairway and eventually towards Logan’s room. 

Deceit though felt a shudder rolling through Logan’s body as his shoulders sagged down even more, “I..we are staying.” He suddenly and rather bluntly said to Logan, watching the other’s head snap up and look over to him. The sight of the tear-streaked face and the way openly emotional way that the logical side looked at him, had something twisting Deceit’s heart. 

“Unless you don’t wish to stay and talk to them.” He softly added, but even so, he held his hand out, an offering that Logan could choose to deny and Deceit wouldn’t blame him for it. In fact, he was waiting for Logan’s shake of the head or a verbal answer of no to tell him that he would be leaving him alone and without the side who in the span of pretty much a day, had made him care for him more than anything else.

So when he felt the open air on his palm as the footsteps grew closer and closer Deceit sighed, drawing back away from Logan, unwilling to let the disappointment show on his face. But there was no fooling himself about the fact that he was even the tiniest bit disappointed, at least... until he felt a warm hand slip into his.

Logan’s gaze steadily met Deceit’s and cracking a tiny smile that was one part victorious and one part pure awe towards the logical side. Deceit dragged Logan down with him, the both of them vanishing as soon as Logan’s door slammed open. 

Leaving Virgil, Patton, and Roman to simply gaze at the remains of a watercolor puzzle not yet completed, as well as Deceit’s hat and cloak. The only evidence that Deceit had in fact been inside of Logan’s room.  


	5. Chapter 5

Stumbling into Deceit’s room Logan wasn’t exactly sure all of what he expected to be in there. Maybe a massive throne in the middle of the room that had a giant spotlight on it, or a complete Halloween set up with stone walls that had shackles and fake bones hanging from them, or even a basement that was absolutely layered in cobwebs and had the most uncomfortable bedding ever. 

Needless to say, an incredibly comfortable looking four-poster bed that was luxuriously draped with a deep green velvet bed coverings, while is floor was a smooth shiny sparkling green tile that reminded Logan of the scales of a snake. Although that wasn’t the only thing that was even remotely snake-like in Deceit’s room, as shoved into the very corner of the room twisting its way up like some uncanny growth until it reached the ceiling. Before a branch had started to extend outwards brushing against one of the posts of the bed was a tree, but it what was curled up on the branch of that tree that was so impressive. 

A pink tongue flicked out and then back in at their sudden presence, and the bright yellow scales glimmered in the lights. It was a snake. Not any normal snake though, this one was absolutely massive in length as well as width. As the snake’s head rested on the post of the bed, while its body took up the full length of the branch as well.

_ It massive. Why on earth is it here? Patton’s dogs don’t even exist that long in the mind, so how..how is a snake here of all creatures?  _

As if sensing just what he was thinking the massive thing lifted its head up, and Logan had to be real with himself, he had never expected the  Python bivittatus to have such a...puppy like face to it. Perhaps it had been Patton’s and Roman’s cartoons getting to him a little bit too much, but he had expected to see Deceit’s snakes, if he had any, to have a narrow almost evil like look to them. 

That pink tongue stuck out again and wiggled in the air. 

“This is Clara,” Deceit spoke up from behind him, walking over to the huge snake. Tugging off one of his bright yellow gloves, Logan watched as the lying side scratched one of his fingers under Clara’s chin. The jet-black eyes of the snake lazily closed at the contact, before Deceit glanced on back over to Logan his own gaze was much softer than it had been when they had been in Logan’s room. “She...keeps me calm sometimes and makes it where I’m not so lonely, of course, she can’t leave my room for too long, or else…” Deceit swallowed thickly as he felt the smooth scales moving over his hand as Clara started to wrap around him, like the snake was giving him one big hug.

“She’ll start to fade…” Logan finished the sentence for Deceit, without even thinking Logan raised a thumb to his cheek swiping away a tear that escaped at the memory.

They hadn’t known...they hadn’t known that the puppies would eventually fade away after Roman had summoned them for Patton.

Patton hadn’t known, Roman hadn’t known, Virgil hadn’t known, and Logan...he didn’t understand. Of course Roman had conjured them up, and thus they weren’t exactly real. New ones could just be conjured up at will, but Logan hadn’t understood it when he heard the crying, when he heard the weeping downstairs. So he had gone to see what the issue was this time, Patton usually like to keep his tears to himself, instead preferring to spread smiles more than anything even if their talk about the moral side opening up to himself had changed him somewhat. Tears were still a massively big issue, and making his way to the living room. Logan hadn’t understood until he saw the fading form in Patton’s arms. 

The dog was asleep, happily asleep if the massive wagging of his tail was anything to go by, and even that didn’t help the tears in Patton’s eyes as the puppy became no longer corporeal, no longer allowing Patton the pleasure of even being able to touch it anymore. That was when Patton lost it, even more, his fists clenched up as his wails wracked his entire body shaking him to the bone. It was like watching a trainwreck unfold before his very eyes in rapid succession, Patton hunched over where the dog was longer laying and the tears dripping down onto the moral side’s lap going right through the ghostly hue of the dog before it vanished entirely.

“Move aside!” Logan recalled Roman snapping at him, shoving the logical side out of the way in a clear hurry with Virgil quickly following them, he didn’t know why, he didn’t know why that he hadn’t gone to Patton as well. But seeing Roman completely lifting the moral side and placing him on his lap while Virgil cuddled up close to the both of them while Patton stifled his cries into Roman’s chest, and seeing the frown on Roman’s face after the creative side had looked at him. Logan knew that this time, just like many other times, he wouldn’t be welcomed by them. 

Especially since he had failed to act.

 

“Logan? Logan?” Deceit couldn’t help the inkling of worry that tugged at his chest, not his heart though, he didn’t have one of those. But something in his chest stirred at seeing the lost almost empty look on Logan’s face, he was aware that it hadn’t been too long since Roman had spat those awful words at Logan, and as such the logical side would still be reeling from the hurt that was inflicted.  

He hadn’t been able to properly explain it, but seeing Logan break down like that again, this time at the fault of someone else had made him furious. He’d never felt such a thing for someone else in his entire life. Sure he had been angry at people before, but this..this was the first time he had been angry at someone  **for** someone. Although, out of everyone he could have picked, Logan wasn’t too bad of an option either.

He couldn’t explain it, but Logan seemed to get it, he seemed to get that t here were some days that Deceit felt like screaming. Days that he just wanted to let out all of his frustrations into a pillow, the days where he felt like wailing at the top of his lungs only muffled by a single pillow so that no one could ever hear a single hint of the emotions that he could expel from his lungs. Logan himself made such an effort to not show those emotions, only to ultimately fail once he got into the safety of his room. So perhaps in that way...they were more alike than the others had thought.

On top of the fact that no one really seemed to like, or to respect either of them.

Logan blinked rapidly, dragging himself out of the memory at the sound of Deceit’s voice in enough time to see the soft almost...warm look on the other’s face. 

“I am sorry.” He quickly apologized, watching Deceit wave the apology off quickly. “I guess that today..today has been one hell of a day.” 

Here Deceit couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips as he bobbed his head in a nod, “That it has, in fact…” Deceit’s eyes narrowed as he stepped forward lifting his beloved snake so that she was once again resting on her branch, as he stepped closer to Logan. 

Closer and closer, until he was just as close as Logan had been to Roman. Leaning his head down the lying side couldn’t help but to stare at Logan, his bi-colored eyes trying to see something inside of him even as Logan uncomfortably shifted at the close proximity of the other.

“You saved me.” Deceit suddenly said, and just like that Logan sagged in relief at the words, he didn’t know what he had been expecting the other to say, but this was better than anything he had imagined. “You had the chance to take Roman’s side, or to make me leave once he found out that I was there. But you stopped him..you stepped in front of his sword.” Deceit carried on for a moment, his eyes glanced away but just for a moment. 

When Deceit finally seemed to have made up his mind, judging by the way that his expression got even more serious, Logan opened his mouth to ask Deceit what on earth he was doing. 

Just to choke back a startled scream as the scales on Deceit’s face started to slowly melt away, like butter on a frying pan. Then his eye, after blinking rapidly a few times became that normal chocolate brown color that they all had. It only took a few seconds, but by the end of it, Deceit looked...normal. 

“How do I look?” The lying side almost proudly asked as the glasses appeared on his face, and his cloak and button-up shirt became replaced with a neat polo and dark blue tie. Aside from the diabolical grin on his face, Deceit looked just like Logan. But even seeing that, the logical side still felt confused as he blinked tilting his head to the side. 

“I..I don’t..understand,” Logan said, hoping that above all else the worry he felt sprouting inside of him was something that he should ignore, and that Deceit wasn’t going to do this. 

The smile wilted from Deceit’s face upon seeing the tiniest shred of worry in Logan’s eyes, and even more so at the confusion. This time a pout coming to his lips instead, an utterly un-Logan action for him to do. For a second Logan thought about telling Deceit not to do that, to not do that to his face, because never in a thousand years would he be caught dead looking like that. Instead, he found himself speechless once Deceit started to talk to him.

“I...want to help you.” Deceit said, the words left “Logan’s” lips looking even more unnatural to the real logical side, seeing himself talk as if he were in front of a mirror. “You helped me, and now you may stay in my room while I go down there and talk to the fools who hurt you. I will only talk, I swear upon Clara that is all that I will do. You said so yourself, you are tired. So I will take over as Logic until you feel fit to do so. You can summon me, and at the end of the day I will come back here.” 

Once Deceit explained it, it did make more sense in an odd way, after everything, after the emotional upheaval, after being confronted, and after the yelling. He was tired, and Logan would have been lying had he said that Deceit’s bed didn’t look comfortable. It looked like he could just sink into it, for forever and ever and never once want to get up and do work again. 

Deceit had never been one much for physical confrontation or even fighting in that manner at all, but looking back down at Logan as the logical side seemed so exhausted and so...sad, it didn’t feel right for him not to do anything about it. Besides, acting as Logan would give him plenty of time to tell those three off. Although that would certainly come later, if Logan even agreed to it. 

“Fine.” The tired words left the logical side after a quiet couple of minutes, but that wasn’t what surprised Deceit, what surprised him was the hand that came forward extending his pinky. 

_ What on earth… _

“Patton says that this is a promise that cannot be broken. So...do you promise to not harm them and to just act as me until I feel well enough to come back to them?” Logan sternly asked him, and it took Deceit a second as he stared at the finger that was still being held out for him, a pinky promise, something that could be broken remarkably easy. Something that Logan would have known given who he was, and yet...here he was, offering it to him regardless. 

“I accept.” 

Locking their pinkies together, Deceit sunk down not even a second after that still looking exactly like Logan as he appeared downstairs. His feet touched the carpeted floor, and looking through the glasses he gazed around the living room seeing not a soul there until…

First a  gasp, and then a loud clatter.

“Logan!” It was Patton who rushed forward as if he had been attached to a rocket launcher, before Deceit could even step back a solid and yet warm mass slammed into him. Arms locked around him, and all Deceit could see was the smiling face looking back at him as he was hugged. “Oh Logan, we were all so worried about you! I’m so glad that you were able to get away from Deceit!” 


	6. Chapter 6

Anger was an emotion that Deceit was very much used to given who he was, nobody not even Thomas liked to think that they told a lot of lies in their day to day life. When they were confronted with it, anger was usually the most forward way to lash out.

That being said hearing those words slip out of Patton’s mouth elicited such a feeling of burning rage inside his belly, while at the same time feeling like a slap to his face as he looked down at the bright warm smile that was for Logan, for Logan and never for him. If he didn’t look at the hoodie tied around Patton’s shoulders he could pretend that it was Logan smiling at him, and that it was Logan’s warm arms…

_ No _ . Deceit chased the thought away before he could dally in it any more than usual, Now was not the time to ponder such stupid and fanciful things. 

“I am quite alright Patton, he merely showed up to talk my ear off and nothing more.” He smoothly lied his voice a recreation of Logan’s in the exact way that the pitch carried and fell, Patton smiled up at him again as Deceit pressed his hand down onto the moral side’s shoulder pushing his way out of the hug. As far as he was aware Logan was very adverse to physical contact, from avoiding the hand that Deceit had wanted to lay on his shoulder, and most likely to hug like this. And even if this wasn’t Logan’s real body, he felt almost obligated to keep up that part of Logan.

“Well,” Patton’s voice gained an uneasy edge to it as his eyes darted over to the staircase, it was then that Deceit noted just how the deep dark and gallivanting so-called royal was gone. So Patton had not been with them when they went to check on Logan. “I’m just glad that you’re alright, we..we worry about you sometimes Lo.” Right then and there Deceit wanted to snort aloud at that concept, from the minimal interactions he had seen with Logan and the others. They couldn’t seem to care less about the logical side, and now that Logan was catching onto that…

“Of course Patton,” Deceit smoothly assured, giving Patton a stiff pat on the back, that burning sensation was back inside of his belly, although it didn’t exactly make sense. Was he angry for Logan? The thought at one point in the past would have been inconceivable, but now..after Logan had stuck up for him, after Logan himself had faced Roman, it wasn’t looking all that unlikely. “I know that you care.” The lie was like honey, and just like flies Patton was all too easily taken in by the lie. 

Especially as the moral side beamed up at him his smile akin to the sun, it was just too bad that Deceit was a night owl. “Good,” Patton said, hooking one of his arms around Deceit before he started to lead him into the kitchen, allowing him to see the dozens of jam thumbprint cookies that were spread out all over the counters cooling down. “Me and Virgil made these, they’re from your jam. In order to celebrate the occasion!” 

There it was, that inkling of guilt sinking into his heart at the thought of taking this away from Logan. The thought of maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, or that for this Logan should at least be here to experience something that both Patton and Virgil worked so hard on together. Deceit’s expression softened, well the least that he could do was bring some back for Logan and make sure that “Logan” told Patton how nice they tasted to him. 

Scooping one of the warm cookies up Deceit brought it to his lips, the smell was absolutely amazing and from that alone, he could tell that Logan was going to love them. Upon taking a bite of the wonderfully tasting cookies, heavy footsteps could be heard from downstairs rushing down and from what he heard stumbling over a few steps. Before he even had time to swallow his cookie Sir Fanciful himself was dashing into the kitchen, and just like that a feeling ignited itself inside of Deceit. He recalled the hurtful and downright cruel words that Roman had uttered to Logan, and even with that in mind without even meaning to Deceit took a step back. The image of Roman wielding a sword threateningly pointing it at him was still all too fresh in his mind, but just from the look on Roman’s face, he was absolutely certain that Roman knew who he was and that the gig was up.

Just the open way that the creative side stared at him like he had somehow walked away from an exploding building as he gasped openly at deceit for a second, left every possible alarm going off in Deceit’s head. In all actuality, he wanted nothing more than to just sink down and play it off as him not feeling too well. Then Roman was moving.

Deceit felt all too stiff and uncomfortable in his own skin the moment that he felt Roman’s muscular arms wrapping around him.  _ Is he going to crush me like a soda can? Is he..is he going to snap me half?  _ The worried anxious thoughts circulated wildly in his head, up until the point that he noticed Roman’s hand were patting his back. 

It was a hug. Just a simple hug, and yet it was completely and totally different than what it had felt like to just be near Logan. In fact, everything seemed all too dull in comparison to Logan.

“Are you alright? We went up to your room and you were gone, I..I am sorry for…” Roman seemed to choke when it came to the apology, but then again that wasn’t that big of a surprise to Deceit. “For breaking into your room, I know how you get about that.” Of course Roman wasn’t able to properly apologize to Logan, as far as he was concerned none of them seemed to be able to do anything right when it came to Logan. Aside from perhaps Patton, and even then he was still holding out judgment for him. 

“You broke into my room?” Deceit coldly snapped, his eyes narrowing at Roman once the creative side pulled away from the hug that was in no way returned. He crossed his arms like he had spied the logical side doing many times when he was at his wit's end. “What’s next? Are you going to ransack it too?” Roman’s guilty gaze sunk to the floor, and like a puzzle piece, it all snapped into place. “I cannot believe you!” He blurted out, and for once that was the truth, as he moved Roman to the side darting up the stairs, praying that above all else the dunderheads had enough sense as to not destroy Logan’s room. 

The sight that greeted him was not as horrendous as he had previously imagined, but all around it was still wasn’t ideal.

The puzzle that he and Logan had been working on was a complete mess as it looked like someone had slammed a fist into the center of it, his hat that had been holding all of the pieces had obviously been kicked to the side while his cape had been stepped on multiple times. Some of the books on Logan’s shelf had tumbled to the floor, and standing there among it all was Virgil exiting Logan’s closet.

A cold fury gripped his heart, unlike anything he had ever allowed himself to feel before as he watched the anxious side lifting his gaze to look at a furious “Logan”. The color drained from Virgil’s face, and if his nervous fidgeting was anything to go by, guilt was the prevailing emotion warring itself inside of Virgil. 

_ Good _ . Deceit darkly though, his fists were clenched and shaking by his sides as he stared down at Virgil’s slightly hunched form.

“Logan I-” 

“Get out.” Deceit hissed before Virgil could get so much as an apology out, he watched as Virgil’s head snapped up at the words before his eyes narrowed slightly. However, Deceit didn’t dare to let Virgil ponder on anything else, before he pointed towards the door that had been kicked open. “Out!” He seethed, only satisfied when Virgil’s feet started to move towards the door.

Virgil looked back once at Deceit, his eyes searching the other’s face before he softly shut the door. 


	7. Chapter 7

Seizing his hat and jacket that seemed almost purposefully trampled on Deceit hastily dusted them off before clutching the items to his chest, the familiar feel of the fabric against his fingers made him feel just a little more at home in the room that he was not at all familiar with. Taking in a deep shuddering breath and silently coaching himself so that he wouldn’t completely lose it and burst into tears, making him lose his concentration on Logan’s form. He instead gingerly set the two items down on Logan’s bed as he surveyed the mess that Vigil and Roman had left behind in their wake. 

“Idiots.” Deceit grumbled, and without a second thought in the matter, got to work cleaning up everything. 

The first thing that he worked on was everything that had fallen from Logan’s shelves, from the books to the intricate science like structures that Logan himself must have made. Looking closer at a few of them, Deceit felt his chest make a weird feeling as he noted that each and every science item was something tying back to Thomas’ now forgotten career in the field of science. 

_ How long had Logan clung to these? How long had Logan clung to the idea that perhaps Thomas would once again do something in this area?  _

Fiddling with one of the white ribbons that Thomas had won from a science fair, Deceit felt his heart do that odd movement again as he pinned the ribbon back onto Logan’s bright blue unicorn plushie. A deep sigh rattled him as he looked at everything that was back on the shelves, things that Logan had deemed to be important to him and things that he cared for. It really surprised him on just how many things were actually here. Before, he had thought that Logan only cared for his books, or useless boring things that Thomas wanted no part in. It had never occurred to him that this..all of this was a part of Logan as well. He felt ashamed at the notion, actually ashamed that he hadn’t thought to look a little deeper into the resident nerd. 

Then again, this only supported his personal theory a little bit more, they didn’t deserve Logan...but then again did he? 

“Lo-berry?” Patton’s voice snapped him out of the well that was his thoughts, making him snap his head up looking over to the door as he heard the shy knock from the other side. “You don’t have to open up if you don’t want to but...I’ve brought you a plate of cookies if you want to snack on any.” 

On the other side of the door, Patton hesitated as he held the plate that was absolutely filled to the brim with cookies, his thumb traced the design that was around the edge before he had the courage to speak up again. “I am sorry about Virgil and Roman...we were really worried about you, and I guess that they took it to the next step. You know them…” Hesitating a moment more Patton pressed his ear to the door hoping to hear something or at least anything, when he found himself falling the moment that the door opened up on him. His face collided into Logan’s surprisingly cold chest, and within seconds his face was heating up. 

A firm hand on his shoulder helped him right back up, but looking at Logan’s face he couldn’t tell anything. Usually, any time that Logan was forced to retreat to his room, he at least had a smile for Patton, when the moral side came up with whatever he had been cooking before. That wasn’t what shocked him though, what shocked him was what Logan said next. 

“If they expect me to forgive them for this transgression...then the both of them will need to tell me themselves and not just send you. They are adults, and they are capable of an actual apology.” Logan coldly stated making Patton blink in surprise, it felt so off from what Logan normally did. Usually, the food was taken and the apology was accepted, but no..Logan really must have been upset with the damage they had done to his room to be this angry. 

“Thank you for the cookies.” He then added, extending his hand and graciously taking the plate from the moral side, and to Patton’s credit he seemed to get that right here and now he wasn’t exactly wanted. As he stepped back offering him a simple and yet warm smile before Patton shut the door with a gentle click. Leaving Deceit completely alone, as the moral side went back down to the kitchen, to tell the two eavesdropping sides just what Logan wanted. 

However, while Patton was doing that, Deceit took one look at the cookies he was holding and sank down. A look of visible relief came over Deceit as he rose back up into his room, as he was able to drop his disguise and welcome back the patch of scales on his face, his snake eye, and even his darker button-up clothing. Logan’s polo was nice but the tie was something that got on his nerves fairly quickly. Opening his mouth to proclaim that he was back, Deceit stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he laid eyes on the figure in his bed and within seconds his face looked like that of Patton’s when he had slammed into his chest.

Logan was there fast asleep in his bed, with his polo shirt neatly folded up with his tie laying on top of it and his jeans folded up right next to them. While he was wearing one of Deceit’s black silken shirts and his snake pajama pants, all while laying right next to Clara who had slithered onto the bed at some point of Logan being asleep. Deceit’s mouth felt all too dry as he shuffled over to the bed. Then after a solid few minutes of pondering about waking Logan up, he simply reached over with one hand still holding the plate of cookies, as he poked the logical side’s shoulder once and then again. 

A grunt answered him the first time that he poked Logan, the second time was when a hand came out from under the covers tiredly swatting at him in a pitiful effort to get him to stop. 

“I guess you aren’t interested in eating this plate of cookies with me, oh well then.” Deceit slyly smirked as Logan’s head hastily turned to look over at him, and after a moment of fumbling around Logan managed to find his glasses and slide them into place. He looked tired and ruffled in the best way possible. 

“Cookies?” Logan muttered, and sitting up in Deceit’s bed he made a simple motion with his hand for Deceit to get on the bed as well. Clara gave a lazy hiss at the jostling she was going through, but upon sticking her tongue out and scenting Deceit, she lazily slithered over to him laying her head on his lap as Deceit passed Logan the plate. Their shoulders brushed together as they sat together, and without even thinking about it Logan rested his temple on Deceit’s shoulder as he plucked a cookie up from the plate. 

Deceit though blinked in surprise as he felt the cookie pressing against his lips as Logan held it up for him to eat, glancing down at the logical side he felt his insides turn to mush at the crooked smile that was on display for him and him alone. Without giving it too much thought, Deceit leaned in taking the cookie right from Logan with his teeth before he chomped it down. On his side, he could feel Logan’s laugh shaking the logical side as he picked up another cookie biting into it himself, before he glanced over to the lying side. 

“So…” Logan began, his head once again resuming its position by resting on Deceit’s shoulder after he had chewed and swallowed his own cookie, he was hesitant to ask but in the strangest way, he felt that he needed to. “How bad is it?” A part of him already knew the answer to his question, but feeling Deceit stiffening up next to him a sensation of dread bubbled in his stomach.

“Bad?” Deceit began waving it off with a nervous laugh, as if that could somehow downplay everything. “It’s not that bad, in fact, everything is…”

“You don’t have to do that.” Logan cut in, now sitting up a little more so that Deceit would actually look at him, and from the way that the other blinked in confusion as well as surprise, that was when he knew that he had confused the other. “You don’t need to lie to me, I may have..let the emotion get to my head before. But I can take what you tell me, and whatever it is, I won’t get angry at you.” Logan promised, now reaching down and clasping Deceit’s hand like he had seen Patton do to both Roman and Virgil any time they needed comfort for whatever reason. Although judging by the look on Deceit’s face, no one had ever done this for him, and no one had ever assured him of this. 

“They broke into your room, and everything is a mess!” Once it was out, it was out and Deceit’s cheek burned a bright pink as the warm of Logan’s hand on his seeped into his skin making it feel all tingly. “I put everything back so it’s all fixed though, so you don’t need to worry.” He hastily assured the logical side, the last thing that he wanted Logan to do was to leave and go back to the others when he was here enjoying some time off from everything that the others constantly threw at him. 

If he was being honest, Logan had expected such a thing to happen, pairing Roman who was a fan of grand sweeping gestures with Virgil who had a protective streak a mile long, something like this was bound to happen eventually. In fact, it wasn’t even the first time that Roman had broken into his room, given the infamous exams of Thomas’ senior year, he had learned to take the prince seriously when it came to things like that.

“You’re alright?” Logan seriously asked, his gaze darting over Deceit’s face, “Are you able to handle them for a while longer?” He asked, and watching Deceit straighten his back before earnestly nodding, his worries were momentarily put to ease.

“Then let’s finish up these cookies before you have to go back to being me..how about a movie?” With that one suggestion from Logan, Deceit was over the moon. 


End file.
